O Lírio e a Túnia
by Jade Miranda
Summary: "A dor era tanta que ela não conseguia mais suportar. Ela tinha de ir a Godric's Hollows pedir o perdão e buscar sua paz." – OneShot – Revisada.


**N/a**: Olá, pessoas! Estou organizando todas as minhas fics, por isso resolvi começar por essa OneShot postada em **12/09/09**. Minha primeira história postada aqui no site.

**Obs**: As personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, eles pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Obs²**: A título de curiosidade a inspiração para essa fanfic veio quando esperava o ônibus, voltando para casa, num dia bem chuvoso.

**Obs³**: Na primeira postagem usei os nomes traduzidos, agora vão ser usados os originais. Poucas mudanças foram feitas na história. Agradecimentos a Dé pela betagem. :)

* * *

**Resumo**: "A dor era tanta que ela não conseguia mais suportar. Ela tinha de ir a Godric's Hollows pedir o perdão e buscar sua paz."

* * *

**O Lírio e a Túnia**

Era uma manhã fria. Soluços eram silenciosamente reprimidos. Ela folheava mais uma vez o álbum da família, fixando seu olhar numa garota ruiva que ostentava um lindo sorriso no seu aniversário, pois naquele ano seus pais haviam conseguido comprar o brinquedo que a pequena mais desejava.

Elas eram felizes. Até o dia da chegada da carta que levaria a mulher a sentir raiva, inveja e ciúmes da irmã, já que, apesar da mesma negar que não se importava e que não fazia questão, seu olhar tristonho entregava seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

–Túnia, você está aí? – Chamou uma voz rouca do outro lado da porta.

Ao ouvir a voz, ela enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas e, com a voz trêmula, respondeu:

–Estou sim, querido, já vou descer!

–Vou sair pra me encontrar com o Duda e volto mais tarde. – avisou o marido, sem ao menos notar a tristeza na voz da esposa.

–Sim. Dê um beijo nele por mim. – Pediu, reprimindo um novo soluço.

Ele murmurou um "Tudo bem!" e ela ouviu a porta da sala bater, o motor do carro ligar e logo distanciar-se. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, que haviam borrado a carta que segurava.

As últimas palavras de sua irmã sobrevoavam e atormentavam sua cabeça.

_"Amo a todos. Sei que mesmo que a Túnia implique comigo, eu sempre vou amar a minha irmã! Beijos, saudades..._

_Lily Potter."_

Mesmo com sua implicância, sua irmã ainda a amava e era capaz de passar por todas as ofensas proferidas. Isso era admirável. Petúnia há muito tempo já sabia que tipo de pessoa extraordinária era Lily. Pena que percebeu tarde demais.

Aquela capacidade de perdão fazia a dor dilacerar cada dia mais o seu coração e um novo sentimento surgia: a culpa. Ela não cuidou de Harry como devia e se arrependeu disso. Sabia que o sobrinho não tinha muito afeto por ela e isso também era sua culpa. Não agüentava mais a dor que, a cada ano, aumentava. Era insuportável.

E, nesse momento, era pior: sonhara com ela. Era seu aniversário e estava triste por não tê-la por perto. Num surto, trocou de roupa, vestiu um casaco, pegou a bolsa com documentos e dinheiro, desceu as escadas rapidamente, escreveu um bilhete para o marido e saiu para pegar um táxi. No caminho da casa, ela pensava no que ia fazer e onde tinha de ir.

[...]

Ao abrir a porta, um homem de cabelos arrepiados e de olhos verdes-vivo teve uma surpresa. Ginny estava acompanhada de Rony e Hermione, com seus filhos, brincando na piscina.

A única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi _"Me perdoe!"_ e o abraçou fortemente. Harry abraçou a tia de modo descompassado. Tinha tomado um susto, mas ao perceber o estado da mulher e constatar que era sincero, retribuiu o abraço. Eles foram para o escritório e conversaram por horas, até que finalmente saíram.

–Então eu a levo lá! – Disse Harry, que continuava com seus óculos redondos e os cabelos arrepiados.

–Obrigado, Harry, mas eu queria te pedir mais uma coisa.

Ele a observava calmamente.

–Queria ver sua filha. – Ele sorriu ternamente. Eles foram ao quintal e o homem apontou:

–É ela ali. – Mostrando uma garotinha ruiva que pulava feliz na piscina e brincava com os irmãos e primos.

–Ela é a cópia da Lily. Só não os olhos. Pelo que eu vi na foto, quem tem os olhos dela é o Albus.

Harry concordou com um sorriso.

–Vamos? – Chamou ele se aproximando da piscina.

Ele foi em direção a esposa e os amigos e disse aonde iria. Lily veio correndo na direção do pai, pulou nos braços deste e deu um beijo na bochecha.

–Também quero ir papai! – A menina pediu entusiasmada. Ele sorriu.

–Não desta vez, meu anjo.

Ela soltou muxoxo e concordou, vendo que não teria jeito.

–_Quem é ela, papai?_ – Sussurrou no ouvido do pai, que já adivinhara que ela perguntaria.

–Está é minha tia, irmã de sua avó.

Ela sorriu para Petúnia.

–Prazer em conhecê-la! – Cumprimentou a garotinha.

Petúnia se agachou e alargou um sorriso.

–O prazer é meu, minha criança... – respondeu a mulher, e logo sibilou, com um misto de alegria e tristeza. – _Você é a cara dela._

Os olhos da mulher já estavam marejados. Lily passou a mão levemente no rosto dela, secando as lágrimas que caiam copiosamente.

–Não chore. Vovó Lily vai ficar triste.

Ela sorriu levemente.

–Agora sim está melhor! – Disse ela, ao ver que Petúnia parara de chorar.

Harry observava a cena e sorria distraído com as lembranças. Estava realmente surpreso com a vida, só lamentava que sua tia visse tudo tarde demais. Sabia, porém, que era melhor tarde do que nunca.

–Sua avó era um anjo, sabia? Igualzinha a você.

A garota sorriu e a abraçou, se despedindo e indo em direção a mãe, que observava tudo ao longe.

Os dois seguiram de volta para a casa para poderem aparatar com mais segurança e ir para Godric's Hollows. Era a primeira vez que Petúnia iria experimentar algo do mundo bruxo - agora ela iria saber o porquê de Lily sempre dizer que _"Tudo nessa vida tem um toque de... Mágica!"._

[...]

O lugar era lindo cheio de flores. Petúnia já sentia o coração apertado. Estava tão perto e tão longe da sua irmã.

As lágrimas corriam silenciosamente pelo rosto. Passaram pela antiga casa dos Potter, onde Harry sentiu uma ponta de saudade e um sorriso triste apareceu em sua face.

Petúnia, ao ver a casa, sentiu uma dor imensa e uma vontade ainda maior de chorar. Queria gritar e soltar tudo que estava guardado há anos dentro de si. Ela foi em direção a casa e viu um lugar onde quem passava podia deixar uma mensagem para aquela família, que apesar de pouco tempo de vida teve grandes alegrias.

Ela olhava fixamente para a casa. Continuaram a andar. Harry acompanhou a tia ao túmulo de seus pais, e a deixou no local, voltando ao portão de entrada, onde tinha um campo amplo e podia avistar toda a área.

[...]

Ela agachou-se. Seus joelhos sobre a grama e incomodavam, mas ela não ligava. Só conseguia pensar em todo o mal que havia feito à irmã mais nova, aquela que deveria proteger. Ela nem ligara quando soube que ela corria perigo. Achou ser um drama da "Princesinha ruiva". Arrependia-se amargamente todos os dias por esses pensamentos mesquinhos que tinha.

–Lily... Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui...eu.. queria te pedir perdão. – dizia entre soluços, sem se importar com nada. – Você era a melhor irmã do mundo. Eu tinha inveja de você, não... queria que você ...morresse. – ela levou a mão ao rosto. A aflição era enorme. Sabia que ela não voltaria. Petúnia Evans sentou no chão, dobrou as pernas e se agarrou aos joelhos, a testa apoiada nestes. Como uma criança, quando está com medo do mundo. De repente ela sentiu uma paz e uma vontade de sorrir. Foi quando ouviu...

–Túnia? – Chamou uma voz doce a seu lado.

Ela levantou a cabeça, mas não viu nada. A voz chamou novamente e viu uma mulher a sua frente, sorrindo alegremente. Ela logo reconheceu os cabelos rubros e os olhos esmeralda da irmã... Lily estava com um vestido branco. Parecia um anjo. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã.

-Mas... Como? – Ela não conseguia entender, mas uma felicidade estava contagiando seu coração. Ele estava cheio de alegria, como não estava há anos.

Lily sorria ternamente.

–Consegui uma liberação. – Brincou a ruiva. – E vim com um acompanhante, mas ele só vem depois. Disse que essa conversa era entre irmãs.

–Você estava me ouvindo esse tempo todo?

Ela meneou e sorriu.

–Você me perdoa?

–Claro que sim. – Petúnia deitou sobre as pernas da irmã, que alisava os cabelos da morena.

–Lily, eu posso te abraçar? – A morena indagou inesperadamente.

Lily a olhou com ternura e se aproximou de Petúnia com os braços abertos. Ao abraçar Lily, Petúnia sentiu uma paz instantânea.

–E então, como está minha irmã? – a ruiva perguntou se separando da irmã.

–Indo...

–E como está o Harry? – Lily perguntou com emoção.

–Ele me trouxe, está no Portão. – disse ela olhando para a entrada.

–James deve estar com ele.

–James está aqui também?

Ela concordou com um sorriso simples.

–Então quem você acha que teria vindo comigo?

Elas conversaram por horas e já estava anoitecendo. Os risos eram ouvidos. Elas estavam se entendendo e se divertindo.

–Você se lembra daquela vez da foto na cozinha, Lily? – Petúnia girava um lírio em sua mão enquanto conversavam.

–Claro! Eu fiquei tão zangada com mamãe. Ela disse que fiquei parecendo uma porquinha montada num elefante, comendo pipoca e algodão doce, e você toda arrumada. Quando a mamãe viu, estava imunda, igualzinha a mim.

As irmãs riam gostosamente daquelas boas lembranças quando uma voz rouca se fez presente. Era um homem de cabelos arrepiados e óculos redondos.

–Lily, meu amor, já está na hora de irmos.

–Mas já? – Protestaram as duas chorosas. Ele meneou.

–Como vai, James?

–Muito bem, Túnia. – James afirmou, maroto.

A morena riu.

–Cuide bem da minha irmã, Potter. – Ordenou, risonha.

Ele bateu continência, fazendo as duas rirem.

–Pode deixar, cunhadinha. – Completou com uma piscadela.

James estendeu a mão para Lily, mas antes de acompanhar o marido a ruiva abraçou a irmã fortemente.

–Sempre estarei com você. – Ela prometeu, uma lágrima correndo pelo seu rosto alvo.

–Sempre? – Petúnia indagou com um tom de súplica.

–Sempre!

–Obrigada por me perdoar, Lily. – Petúnia abraçou a irmã carinhosamente.

–Adeus, Túnia.

–Adeus, Lily.

A ruiva sumiu junto com James. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Petúnia. Ela apanhou o Lírio que caiu há alguns instantes e seguiu em direção a porta de entrada do cemitério, onde avistou Harry sorrindo levemente.

–Então você os viu também? – Perguntou ele subitamente.

–Você também? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

–Sempre os vejo.

Ela o abraçou e deu um beijo na testa. Eles seguiram para ir aonde era a casa dos Potter, onde ela queria deixar seu recado para a família. Lançou um olhar para o local pensando:

_"Obrigada por tudo minha irmã, minha amiga. Lily Evans... Meu pequeno Lírio"._

_

* * *

_

**N/a**: Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review. Beijos, Jade! :]


End file.
